


You're Exactly What I Need in My Life

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First nights out as an official couple are always the most emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Exactly What I Need in My Life

“Stop slouching and elbows off the table,” Xephos uttered under his breath as he placed a stern hand on the other man’s back, “People are staring.”

“People will stare regardless.” Ridge pouted, pushing a balled up napkin around on his plate. Hair dangled chaotically down his forehead and into his eyes, “Why should I even try and pretend that I care about what people think?”

“Because this is important that’s why Ridge. We’re here to show our support for the new international contracts Sips Co. just signed. It’s a big step for their company so it was obvious they were going to throw a party and as a good friend of theirs it was only right for me to come,” Xephos slid his hand up Ridge’s back to sooth the muscles, “Besides, you always say you want to go out, so isn’t this what you imagined? Friends, food, drinks and dancing, isn’t it just how you envisioned?”

Xephos sighed knowing angry huffs would get him nowhere, “Come on Ridge, just try and fake like you want to be here. For me?” His hand began to rub tentative circles on Ridge’s back, pushing the shirt’s material around, “It’s not that bad. Couples do this sort of thing all the time and it’s good to finally be open about us, right?”

Tangled whines bubbled from Ridge’s chest and slipped through his teeth,” Xeph…” He kvetched leaning back into the pacifying hand, “Your friends hate me,” Ridge shuffled closer to Xephos, resting his head on the sturdy shoulders to rub his frigid nose against the soft neck. “They think I’m a monster. That I’m some sort of bad influence for you.”

“Ridge you know that’s not true!” Xephos crumpled his eyebrows as he took the man into his arms, “They have yet to get used to you, that’s all.” He could feel Ridge take in a staggered breath, shaking against his sleek frame. Rearranging his legs Xephos pushed his chair closer to Ridge’s to increase his grip, “You’re not a monster to me.” Xephos whispered into Ridge’s hair as he set a tender kiss to the side of his head.

“Then what am I to you Xeph?” Ridge breathed, pushing his face further into Xephos’ shoulders.

Taking extra care with the dishevelled other’s head; Xephos curved his arms back to his sides bringing slender fingers to spread gradually under Ridge’s chin and cheeks. He pressed lightly to compel Ridge’s vision to meet his own, “You’re the beautiful man that says he loves me every morning. You’re the one who promises to still be lying next to me when I wake up. You’re the one who looks at my awkwardly lanky body and never fails to call me gorgeous.”

Ridge botched supressing an airy chuckle, “You are gorgeous.” He added feeling his face begin to warm.

“See? No monster could be that kind,” Xephos rubbed his nose against Ridge’s as he tried to comfort the other, “You’re the man who insists on dancing when a good song comes on the radio. You’re the one who eats anything I cook with the biggest smile on your face. You’re the man who kisses me senseless when I doubt myself. The one who calls all my technology gubbins genius.”

Xephos inhaled deeply gazing at the softened face in front of him. He rubbed his thumb to the corner of Ridge’s eye to sweep away the beginning of a watery glisten, giving a small smile before kissing the lips he was so fond of. Xephos moved serenely with Ridge, pecking lips together sporadically enticing each other not to part so that they could stay close together even for a second longer. Ridge was the one to end the passion, pulling away to subdue trifling chokes in his air flow, sniffling quietly.

“Ridge…” Brushing a hand down the man’s neck Xephos looked back at Ridge with eyes full of ardor, “You’re the one, who believes in me.”

Breaking down Ridge could no longer contain himself as he leapt at Xephos. His landing lacked grace yielding a great surprise to Xephos who tumbled out of his chair from the sudden impact. Both men ended up sprawled across the floor, Ridge clinging desperately to the other’s arms.

Collecting his thoughts Xephos pushed Ridge to his lap, helping him to sit properly, “Ridge, are you okay?”

“Xeph,” Ridge sniffled hiding his face under Xephos’ chin, “You know I hate crying in public. Why did you make me cry in public?” Undemanding tears slipped down Ridge’s cheeks, splattering on Xephos’ shirt collar.

“You needed to hear me say that Ridge. You- no, I, I needed to tell you those things. I needed you to know what you mean to me.” Again Xephos plucked Ridge’s head out of hiding, “You’re not a monster. Monsters can’t cry.”

Releasing a tight wail Ridge scrunched his eyes together, “Xeph, people are staring at us.”

Xephos smiled at the reversal, “Let them stare Ridge. I want them to know what a beautiful person you are. I want them to know that this is the silly, caring and sweet man I am so deeply in love with.” More tears ran down Ridge’s face, collecting at the edges of Xephos’ palms. “Look at me,” He implored, blinking salty droplets away from the corner of his own vision. “It’s okay, open your eyes.”

Hesitant about the request, Ridge cracked open one eye at a snail’s pace followed shortly by the other. He could feel the perplexed gazes from the strangers around him but only found the deep eyes in front of him to be of importance. He smiled, watching Xephos’ nose fluster under the pressure.

“You’ll never be a monster, no matter who thinks it.” Xephos glided his hands away from Ridge’s chin and down his body, slowly and carefully to grasp his hands, “Because,” Pulling their joined hands up to his face Xephos showered Ridge’s knuckles with fleeting kisses before expelling a heartening sigh, “You are the cause of my happiness.”

Steadying his breath as a large grin swept across his face Ridge pulled Xephos in for a constricted embrace, “You too Xeph. You make me so incredibly happy. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I thank the Gods every day that you’re with me.”

“Well good, since you’re pretty much stuck with me.” Xephos chuckled through the remaindered of his tears, clutching the man ever closer.

“I think I can live that. I think I can live quite well with that in fact.” As if finally true to his words, Ridge didn’t care what onlookers thought as he brought his lips to Xephos’. To the magnificent man, the man he adored, the one he loved, the one, Ridge would always live for.


End file.
